


Hang Out

by MajorSam



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorSam/pseuds/MajorSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will, what's going on? What exactly did Magnus say?" "She said that everything was ok, and that she's just going to, and I quote 'Hang out' for a day or two…" Henry frowned. "Hang out? What does that even mean? Will shook his head. "I have no idea"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Ok, I JUST joined AO3, after much suggestion and persuasion. *waves* I hope you like my humble offerings! This is my first attempt at "importing" a story from another archive. I hope it works! Decided to go with the still-recent flow, and post my Helen/Charlotte fic first :) I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This takes place IMMEDIETELY after "Monsoon" fades out ;) I do admit I started writing this the moment I saw the spoiler on youtube, and based off of some *hem* things I'd heard through various sources. Obviously had a bit of work/tweaking once I SAW the ep, hahah. Thanks to NoCleverSig, my darling, certifiable Beta, for staying up all night long while I frenziedly wrote this, so that she could beta by morning. What a team!

**"Hang Out"**   
**Copyright MajorSam, 2011**

* * *

Charlotte whimpered as Helen confidently grasped her and pulled her mouth to hers. The initial surprise and hesitation was gone. Charlotte had already figured out that Helen was a woman who made a decision then stuck with it, and she was very glad Helen had decided this was ok.

The kiss was messy as they learned each other's mouth, their feel and taste, settling into a rhythm that set both their hearts racing. Soon Charlotte's hand buried itself into Helen's lush hair while the other slid around her waist. Helen's arms rose up to hold Charlotte's back and shoulders, bringing their chests flush together. Their tongues grew bolder.

Helen had spoken the truth earlier; it had been far too long since she'd been kissed so thoroughly, never mind shared other physical intimacies. She found herself quickly losing herself to Charlotte's embrace, heat flooding through her. Her hand slid down Charlotte's back, sweeping over the curve of her waist before moving upwards to brush the side of her breast.

Charlotte gasped. Helen bit down lightly on her tongue. A man coughed behind them.

Charlotte wrenched herself away from Helen, eye's wide, face flushed as she gasped for air. She hurriedly rearranged her shirt so it didn't look so crumpled. Helen jumped at the cough, but kept herself calm, unashamedly fixing her hair. She took a deep breath before turning to smile at the cougher as if he hadn't just interrupted a heavy make-out session. It was their own fault, really. They were on a public airstrip even if there was barely anyone around.

"I came to wish you a final goodbye and thanks, but I see Ms. Benoit has already taken the liberty to do so herself," said Feliz wryly and grinning. Charlotte flushed further, but Magnus stayed cool.

"Well, thanks to Miss Benoit, you won't have to say goodbye for another day or so," Magnus informed him.

Charlotte's face lit up.

"Really?"

"You had a sound argument as to why I should stay."

"And what argument was that, if I may ask?" Feliz inquired, amused at the entire exchange.

"That I should stay and hang out," Magnus replied, deadpan.

Feliz snorted while Charlotte shuffled her feet, looking down in embarrassment. Helen looked at her and let out a laugh, folding one arm across her chest while the other hand came up to her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, I didn't mean to make fun of you," she said, touching the other woman's shoulder. Charlotte tried to smile back, but it was more of a grimace.

"Seriously," Magnus said, frowning.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to it then," said Feliz, unfazed by the mounting tension. "Drinks can certainly wait for a while. I'll make sure your bungalow is adequately prepared, Charlotte," he added with a knowing smile. He picked up Magnus' suitcase as he turned to leave. "I'll also make sure this gets to your room alright."

Magnus watched as he walked briskly away, still smiling. Once he was out of earshot, Magnus turned back.

"Charlotte, I honestly didn't…"

"I don't do this often, you know," the other woman interrupted.

Magnus frowned. "Ok…"

"I know my skills of seduction, or whatever you want to call them, may not be very good. I don't want you to stay if you don't want to. I mean, I made a lot of assumptions about you, and I'm sorry if I was completely off-base. Everyone's going to know about this now, and…The whole day has just knocked me totally off course. I've barely had time to process anything, and I don't really know you at all, but…"

In a move strikingly similar to a few minutes before, Magnus silenced her protestations with her lips. Charlotte's last words died out in a muffled, final protest. Once Magnus was sure she'd made her point, she pulled back.

"Charlotte," she said quietly, "You don't have to apologize or explain yourself. I'm feeling rather unsteady myself. However lacking you may think your skills of seduction are you've made me realize I've needed a good seducing."

Charlotte's lips quirked up and her eyes were hopeful.

"I'm very happy you were the one to show me that," Helen finished.

Charlotte suddenly had a thought. "Shouldn't you get some medical attention or something?"

Magnus shook her head. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Charlotte nodded. "So what now?"

The two women looked around.

"Well, first I suggest we find a more private location," said Helen.

"And then what?"

Magnus grinned slyly, her eyes darkening.

"I believe you wanted to hang out?"

* * *

 _Back at the Sanctuary…_

Will set the phone down with a puzzled look on his face. He stared at the receiver for several seconds, until Henry suddenly burst into the room and broke his musing.

"Hey, Will! I think I figured out the problem with the transceiver! It was just a simple matter of rerouting the…" his voice trailed off as he registered the strange look on Will's face.

"Will… whatsup?" he asked, stepping towards his heavy, wooden desk.

"That was Magnus," Will replied.

"Oh! Was her flight delayed or something?" Henry knew she was due back late that night.

"Or something… yeah," said Will, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "She's actually going to be another day or two."

Henry's eyebrows lifted. "Really? But I thought she said the negotiations with Feliz had gone great and that everything was set?"

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Henry could sense there was something Will wasn't telling him.

"Will, buddy, what's going on? What exactly did she say?"

Will turned his blue gaze to meet Henry's. No matter how Will thought it over, he couldn't quite understand Magnus' message. Was it a code? Was she trying to secretly tell him something that he just couldn't figure out? It was incredibly frustrating.

"She said that everything was ok, and that she's just going to, and I quote 'Hang out' for a day or two…"

Henry frowned.

"Hang out? Are you sure that's what she said? I mean…Magnus, of all people, does _not_ hang out. What does that mean?"

Will shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Charlotte's shirt was half off by the time they stumbled through the doorway of her bungalow, and Magnus' sweater was long gone. Feliz hadn't told Magnus what room she'd be in, so they'd just headed straight for Charlotte's. The back of Magnus' dress was fully unzipped, and Charlotte's shoes had been lost along the way. The professor shivered as the doctor's skilled fingers ran up the bare skin of her stomach, grabbing her shirt and lifting it all the way off, throwing it aside. Charlotte reached out blindly to slam the door shut, and then shoved Helen backwards. Helen slammed into the door, eliciting a sharp groan and a wince she couldn't contain.

Charlotte suddenly remembered all Helen had been through that day. She also remembered the fact that she was now host to a deadly, if dormant, virus. She banished those thoughts from her mind.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, stepping back. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I forgot!"

Helen chuckled, sucking in a breath. She wouldn't let Charlotte know how much that had hurt. The haze of passion had helped soften the blow anyway.

"I'm fine," Helen assured her. "But perhaps we'll leave the rough play until next time?"

Charlotte tensed at the dark promise in Helen's low voice. Then she registered the actual words.

"Next time?" she asked, suddenly shy. She wanted Helen fiercely, and was very conscious of making a mistake or pushing her away.

"Let's just focus on this time for now, shall we?" Helen suggested.

"Right!"

They grabbed at one another, Charlotte pressing Helen up against the door again, though much gentler this time. She snaked her hand underneath the open flap of Helen's dress, smoothing it up Helen's spine and over her shoulder. Her other hand came up to the other shoulder and ever so slowly she pulled the dress forward, off her shoulders. Helen let her arms fall slack by her sides, and Charlotte let go. The dress fell to the floor with barely a whisper, pooling at her feet. Charlotte stepped back, her mouth hanging slack.

Damnit if Helen Magnus wasn't the most gorgeous woman she'd ever laid eyes on! Even covered in scratches and bruises, her lean body was beautiful. The set of simple, satiny, baby blue lingerie surprised Charlotte. When the sun from the far windows hit it, it looked almost white. The soft, feminine apparel stood in stark contrast against both the bruises and Magnus' hardened persona. She looked almost innocent. When Charlotte's eyes finally made it back up to Helen's, the words fell out of her mouth in wonderment.

"You are _really_ hot!"

Helen huffed a laugh and shrugged. "I wasn't expecting anyone to see them…"

Charlotte walked up to Helen and brought her hand to her cheek, stroking softly.

"You don't have to be tough all the time, you know," Charlotte told her. Something flickered in Helen's eyes, but Charlotte didn't know what it was. Could it have been vulnerability? Helen reached up to cup Charlotte's own cheek, and bring her forward. The young woman's lips were soft and pliable, molding perfectly to what Magnus was doing. Magnus's lips never left hers while she slid out of her shoes, suddenly a bit shorter than Charlotte. It wasn't a sensation she was used to while with another woman. Helen pressed her mouth harder and stepped forward, forcing Charlotte to retreat. Helen started to navigate them out of the lounge and towards the bedroom, opening her eyes every few seconds to take a peek and make sure they were going in generally the right direction. Suddenly Charlotte stumbled, and would have taken them both to the ground had Magnus' reflexes not been so acute. Her hands shot forward to grab Charlotte's flailing arms, grabbing hold of her wrists and wrenching her back up. Charlotte fell into her arms, grabbing on to steady herself. Both women breathed hard at the sudden, unanticipated scuffle. Magnus looked over Charlotte's shoulder and started to laugh.

"What is it?" Charlotte frowned, twisting her neck to see.

She'd tripped over Magnus' suitcase.

"It seems Feliz has been making some assumptions of his own," Helen laughed.

"Oh God, now everyone really will know," Charlotte groaned.

"I doubt Feliz would gossip like that. But if he did, does it really matter?"

Charlotte shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess not… I'm just not used to having my sex life be a hot topic."

Magnus smirked. "Well if it's going to be a hot topic anyways, we might as well give them something to talk about."

Charlotte gulped. How could Magnus be so confident about everything? Any traces of earlier vulnerability were gone. Even injured and probably exhausted, she oozed sensuality. All Charlotte could do was nod in eager anticipation. Helen's hands moved, and Charlotte realized they were still holding on to one another. She could feel Helen's soft skin against her own. Helen's hands gripped Charlotte's waist firmly, steering her backwards. This time nobody tripped, and soon Charlotte was being pushed back onto the bed. To her right, the wall of the bungalow was actually two giant double doors, pure glass, looking out onto their very own private beach. She thought about closing the curtains, but figured if Feliz had brought Magnus' suitcase here, he would have warned others to stay away. Besides, the sun streaming in made Helen's fair skin glow and her eyes look bluer than the ocean outside.

Those blue eyes were currently eyeing her like a hungry cat as Magnus climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her on all fours. She paused, sitting up on her knees while she unclipped her watch and flicked it aside, smirking. Helen stopped down again, continuing to slink up Charlotte's body. She stopped halfway up, then stretched, sliding her body up Charlotte's until their lips met. Charlotte's mouth opened and tongues slid wetly together as Helen's hands moved to Charlotte's pants. She deftly undid them, Charlotte instantly lifting her hips to allow Helen to drag them down her legs. Helen admired Charlotte's own simple, white bra and panties, then quickly slipped her arm beneath Charlotte, pulling her up, kissing her briefly, but deeply, as she unclipped her bra. Once the bra was disposed of, Helen hovered over her once more, forcing Charlotte onto her back.

"So lovely…" Helen breathed before leaning in and dragging one more kiss from her. Helen then moved to her jaw, and down her neck. Charlotte moaned as Helen licked the trail of throat, sucking on her pulse point, feeling Charlotte's heartbeat increasing every second. Helen's hands gripped Charlotte's thin waist, and she slowly pushed her way down Charlotte's body, kissing every inch of skin she could find. Helen laid a feather light kiss to her breastbone before moving to a pert breast and promptly enveloping a pale pink nipple in her warm, wet mouth. Charlotte's back arched, pushing herself up, urging Helen to take more, but Helen refused, pulling back with a wet pop. Charlotte fell back to the bed, face flushed, and Helen did the same to her other breast. They were small but well formed, and tasted faintly of honey and sweat, sweet and salty. Helen spent just enough time on her to coerce her nipples into stiff peaks, immediately moving on.

Helen contemplated foreplay, but figured the sexual tension that had been brewing throughout the day was more than enough. Once she made it to Charlotte's hips, she hooked her fingers under her last piece of clothing and slid them down her long legs. Charlotte bit her lip as Helen took hold of her knees, spreading them apart.

"Wait," Charlotte protested, but Magnus ignored her. The doctor laid her cheek against Charlotte's thigh, feeling the velvety skin, running her face along it, inhaling her scent. She laid a soft kiss where her thigh met her hips then moved to her center. Charlotte clenched her fists as Helen's lips brushed over her.

"Wait!" she cried again, grabbing Magnus' shoulders and pushing her off.

"What's wrong?" Helen frowned, perplexed.

Charlotte held Helen's shoulders firmly in her grasp, pulling her up to face her. She pressed her lips to Helen's, tongue delving in. Helen reached up to cup her face, but in the next instant found herself flat on her back. Her eyebrows rose in surprise, and Charlotte grinned.

"You saved my life today," Charlotte said, "More than once." Helen opened her mouth to protest, but Charlotte placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "I don't care if you were just doing your Dr. Kick-Ass routine, or if it was because I was a convenient help in your mission. I've never had somebody protect me like you did. Take risks for me, or trust me like you did."

Magnus kissed the finger hovering over her lips.

"I just want to thank you," Charlotte finished. Magnus averted her eyes. She didn't need thanks; she _was_ mainly doing her job. After 273 years she knew better than anyone that you didn't do the job she did for thanks or rewards. Looking up at the dark eyes above her, however, Magnus realized she was more than happy to accept gratitude. Seeing the acceptance in Helen's eyes, Charlotte smiled softly, moving the finger off Helen's lips and up to caress her cheek. She leaned down and kissed where she'd just touched. She couldn't resist one more kiss to Helen's lips. She then started on the same path Helen had; along her jaw and down her neck. She quickly realized that wasn't going to work. Charlotte was too keyed up on adrenaline and was now entering a state where she couldn't quite grasp what was happening. She knew she'd barely scratched the surface with Helen Magnus, but she sensed that she was a _very_ lucky person to be in bed with her. The adrenaline and slight case of shock, combined with some heady lust, had Charlotte almost shaking. She was incapable of finesse or restraint. Loathe as she was to skip it, foreplay was not an option. As soon as she realized it she moved off of Helen's neck, shuffling down the bed to her legs.

Helen watched as Charlotte's shaky hands reached out to grasp her panties and pull them off. She tossed them aside then placed her hands on Helen's knees, stabilizing herself. Helen reached down and took one of her hands in her own, stroking her thumb across it.

"Just breathe," Helen smiled. She knew exactly what Charlotte was going through, both from a medical standpoint and an emotional one. Old as she was, she would never forget the rush that her first few life-and-death missions had elicited. Charlotte pulled in an unsteady breath, and then gently eased Helen's knees open. Charlotte herself moved further down, settling into a comfortable position, glad the bed was large enough to accommodate them both, spread out as they were. Charlotte's hands massaged Helen's knees, working their way up her thighs as she gathered her courage. She finally leaned in and placed a light kiss between Helen's legs. Helen took a shaky breath of her own. Charlotte's hands pushed, spreading Helen wider before her tongue peeked out to run through Helen's folds. Helen closed her eyes. Charlotte took a deep breath and dove into her task, lips, tongue, and teeth working to learn Helen's shape and taste. She tried to concentrate, but her movements were uncoordinated and jerky. After a few minutes, she felt Helen's hand on her shoulder and she froze. She heard her name, and looked up.

"Charlotte, darling, you need to relax," Helen said softly. Charlotte's cheeks reddened, and she sat up, quickly wiping her mouth before folding her arms across her chest as she looked at anything but Helen. Helen quickly sat up onto her knees, scooting forward until her legs framed Charlotte's. She took the younger woman's face in her hand, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You're doing fine," Helen assured her. Charlotte snorted. "Really, it's ok. I know what you're going through right now, and I understand. You just need to let yourself go." Charlotte's uncertain gaze asked the unspoken question: _"How do I do that?"_

"Do you trust me?" Helen asked. She nodded. "Then let me help you."

Helen leaned forward and kissed her. Charlotte's mouth fell open, but Helen pulled back. "No. No passion. Just relax." Charlotte nodded, licking her lips, and then keeping her mouth closed. Helen pressed her lips against hers softly, sweetly. Charlotte felt her heartbeat slow, Helen's tender caresses lulling her into an even state. The doctor's arms wrapped around Charlotte, hands skimming up her back to rest on her shoulders where she gently started to knead. Charlotte sighed as waves of ease washed down her back and up through her neck. Helen's warm tongue ran along her lips, and she opened, but though the kiss deepened, it remained languid and slow. Helen's hands moved all the way down her back. By the time they came to rest on Charlotte's hips, the professor was markedly calmer. Helen slowly extracted her tongue, moving back to light kisses, eventually stopping altogether, leaning her forehead against Charlotte's as they breathed in unison. Helen pulled back.

"Better?"

Charlotte nodded lethargically. "Much." The torrent of adrenaline had shrunk to a warm buzz that made her insides tingle in a wonderful way. Charlotte felt a little sympathy for her students. Did they look up to her like she did to Helen? Did they feel out of their league, intimidated, as she did? Charlotte was the student for the first time in years. She hoped she remembered how to learn. Helen held her for another minute, before Charlotte placed her hands on the doctor's hips and leaned forward, laying Helen down underneath her.

"I try to thank you, and you end up helping me, again…"

"I told you, I understand," Helen smiled.

"You're amazing," Charlotte breathed.

"Let's see how amazing we can be together," Helen suggested, exerting a little pressure on Charlotte's hips. Charlotte nodded, and slid down, spreading Helen's thighs with hands that no longer shook. She leaned down and licked her from bottom to top.

"There we go," Helen whispered. Charlotte's tongue gently probed her folds, sucking them between her lips and pulling. She nibbled, and Helen sighed. Charlotte's lips made their way up, brushing against Helen's clit.

"No," warned Helen. "Not yet." Charlotte looked up at her. "As I said, it's been a while, and you're not the only one who's a bit keyed up from the day," Helen explained. "If you touch me there, this will be over much sooner than I'd like."

"Where would you like me to touch you?" Charlotte asked her eyes so dark they looked black. Helen's eyes bore back into her, as a manicured nail that had survived the day's chaos pointed to a spot on her inner thigh. Charlotte looked down, and Helen's finger vacated the area. The young woman leaned down and kissed where Helen had pointed. Then she opened her mouth and bit down. Helen's thigh quivered.

"Yes," Helen breathed. Charlotte looked up at her again. Helen's finger pointed to a spot on her other thigh, and was rewarded with another bite. Helen moved her hand between her legs, dipping her finger into her wet folds and running it up herself. Charlotte swallowed heavily and leaned in, opening her mouth and grazing her teeth all the way along Helen's pussy.

"You learn well," Helen complimented.

"Over a decade in University alone… I hope I know how to learn still."

"Maybe one day I'll tell you how many years of school I've done."

"We could compare notes."

Helen laughed. "Can we just finish this lesson for now?" Charlotte smirked. "Please, Ma'am, tell me what's next." Helen's thighs clenched at her partner's willingness to accept this little role play.

"I think it's time for you to do some more study," Helen stated. "Some in-depth research, as it were."

"Yes Ma'am," Charlotte drawled. Her hands moved to Helen, parting her folds as she leaned down and circled her tongue around Helen's entrance. Helen bit her lip as Charlotte's hot tongue dipped inside, teasingly. She gathered Helen's arousal, savouring its taste, spreading it over Helen's pussy until it glistened.

With Helen's gentle instruction, Charlotte worked her higher and higher. A sheen of sweat covered Helen's body, and a red blush painted her chest and cheeks. Helen's hand drifted to her own breast, annoyed to find her bra, which neither had removed. Too lost to sit up and remove it, she pulled a cup down, freeing a breast to her questing fingers, finding a nipple and caressing it. Her instructions gave way to moans and sighs as Charlotte finally let go, allowing herself to live in the moment. Helen's moans, the tremble in her thighs, the undulating of her hips were her guide. As Helen's cries grew louder, Charlotte finally moved to Helen's most sensitive spot, gathering her clit between her lips and sucking. Helen let out a choked moan, and Charlotte sucked harder, running her tongue over the little nub, then biting down gently. Charlotte's hands gripped Helen with bruising force as she devoured her. Her tongue slid in and out of Magnus, hot tendrils of pleasure shooting through Helen's very core. Slick arousal flowed out of her while Charlotte eagerly lapped it up, thrusting in deep before moving through her silky folds to adulate her clit. Suddenly Helen couldn't breathe. Her fists tore at the sheets around her, her eyes squeezed shut as her back arched off the bed, her climax racing up her spine. She cried out and a hand flew to Charlotte's head, pressing her in further, deeper, harder. Charlotte held on until she lost breath herself, drawing out Helen's release as long as she could.

Finally, Helen settled back onto the bed, sucking in breath, pleasure still pulsing up from her core. Charlotte laid a kiss to her hipbone before sliding up beside Helen, laying on her side as she reached out to run the backs of her fingers down Helen's cheek. Helen blearily opened her eyes, turning her head to look at her new pupil.

"How'd I do?" Charlotte asked softly. Her tone was flippant, but Helen knew she was in earnest.

"Wonderfully," Helen murmured, moving to kiss her. Helen could taste her own essence on her lips. She pulled back, her hand sneaking forward to hold onto Charlotte's bare waist as she licked the professor's cheek, cleaning her arousal from her face. When she was done, she gave her a quick peck on the nose. Helen laid her head back onto the pillow and answered Charlotte's smile with one of her own. She'd been smiling a lot today. Helen could feel a post-coital haze creeping up, enticing her to sleep. Outside the doors, the weather had miraculously held off, allowing the brilliant sun to set, casting a pinkish orange glow around them. Helen shook off her drowsiness. She was not a selfish lover.

"My turn to thank _you_ ," Helen announced.

"No, you don't have to," Charlotte protested. "It's fine if you want to rest, or…"

"Nonsense," Helen chastised. "You'll learn I'm quite adept at running with no sleep." Charlotte gulped, thinking about what that could mean for the night ahead.

Helen eased Charlotte onto her back, rolling on top of her, planting her hands on either side of Charlotte's waist. Helen's legs bordered Charlotte's as she brought one hand to the young woman's flat stomach, sweeping over the soft skin. The hand drifted to Charlotte's side, tracing the curve of her waist upward until it hovered beside her breast. Her fingers gently stroked the swell of it, her thumb running along the underside for a while before moving to brush over her pink nipple. Charlotte tore her gaze away from Helen's face to look down, watching as Helen's fingers played with her, coaxing her nipple to harden. When it was fully erect, Helen leaned down and licked it once. She pulled back, pursing her lips and blowing, the cool breeze causing goosebumps to form over Charlotte's flesh, a hum escaping the professor's lips. Helen leaned down again, taking the whole nipple in her mouth and sucking slowly. Charlotte's hand flew to Helen's head as the doctor pulled back, nipple still in her mouth, stretching it up. It finally escaped her mouth. Charlotte's fingers threaded through Helen's dark hair as the doctor took her nipple in her mouth once again, nibbling at the sensitive areola. Charlotte's eyes drifted shut as Helen licked, kissed, sucked and bit her, eventually moving to her other breast, then back again.

The thrumming between Charlotte's legs was growing, and she crossed them, trying to ease the ache. Helen stopped what she was doing and pulled back, glancing down. She deftly inserted a leg between Charlotte's, dropping down and forcing them apart. Charlotte groaned at the loss of pressure. Helen moved fluidly down her body, wrapping her arms under and around Charlotte's thighs. She wasted no time in pressing her face against Charlotte's dripping pussy, a helpless moan escaping the younger woman's mouth.

"Don't need to… God… teach you," Charlotte stuttered as Helen quickly mapped out Charlotte's innermost parts, learning her sweet spots, testing pressures.

"Been a while," Helen said between long strokes with her tongue, "But it's like riding a bike. You never really forget."

Charlotte's laugh turned into another groan as a slender finger stretched her opening and slid in. Helen caressed her sex as her mouth worked her folds, teasing her clit. It felt too good for Charlotte to issue a warning like Helen had. A second finger joined the first, and Helen quickly brought her to the edge. Charlotte had both hands in Helen's silky hair when her orgasm hit. She tore at the soft strands, but Helen didn't complain, thrusting her fingers in as Charlotte's muscles clenched around them. Her tongue lavished attention while her free hand splayed over Charlotte's stomach, keeping her flat on the bed. Charlotte's cries died down. When she stopped spasming around Helen's finger, she gently pulled them out, stroking her clit once more before crawling up Charlotte's body. She looked down at her new lover's face, flushed and glowing. Helen reached out to clear a few tendrils of hair that had stuck to Charlotte's face. The professor opened her eyes, looking up at Helen, slightly unfocused.

"Damn," Charlotte stated. Helen's eyes crinkled when she smiled, easing her body down beside Charlotte's, draping an arm across her waist. "You can thank me anytime you want, babe," Charlotte said, turning onto her side to face Helen and putting an arm over her waist in return. Helen quirked her head.

"Babe?"

Charlotte's face fell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's fine. It's just not a term of endearment I'm used to." No one Magnus knew would dare to call her "babe." She would normally rail at such a label. But she knew that coming from Charlotte, it wasn't derogatory or demeaning, as Helen sometimes felt it was. Magnus was surprised to find she actually liked the way it sounded. It was refreshing to be with someone who had no concept of the things you could or couldn't say around Helen Magnus.

"Just take no offense if I don't refer to you as the same," Helen asked.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of fun," Charlotte joked, "That was a right good climax, babe!" she said in an attempt at a posh British accent. Helen laughed and squeezed her arm.

"Dear lord, you're even worse than my second in command at home!"

"Second in command? So you _are_ the boss of something?" Charlotte quickly picked up. Helen narrowed her eyes. She hadn't been so relaxed, satiated, dare she say, happy, in quite a while. She had to remember to maintain some defenses, harsh as it sounded.

"Charlotte, not now," she warned. The virologist bit her lip. "Sorry. Ruined the moment…"

Helen squeezed her arm again. "Want to have another moment?"

Charlotte frowned at her. "You're incredible at a lot of things, but I doubt that even you can call up romantic moments at will."

"You're challenging me?" Helen grinned.

"Maybe I am," Charlotte shot back, now grinning as well. Before she could even blink, Charlotte was on her back with Helen Magnus' mouth plastered against her own. Helen kissed her hard and fast until her head spun and she could think only of the heat building in her core once more. Suddenly, Helen tore her mouth away, leaning back and breathing hard. Charlotte's eyes popped open, chest heaving. She regarded Helen's smug face.

"Ok, that was some kind of moment. You win."

"And what's my reward?"

Charlotte chewed her bottom lip, thoughtfully. Her eyes went wide and she sat up.

"I know just the thing."

This time Helen was cradled between Charlotte's legs, as Charlotte's arms wrapped around Helen's back, unclipping the baby blue bra that was still covering her. Charlotte pulled the straps down her arms but found her path blocked. Helen had moved her hands to cup her breasts, holding the bra in place. Charlotte's eyes narrowed.

"Cheeky," she admonished. Helen's eyes went wide, hearing the familiar phrase coming out of the younger woman's mouth. Charlotte, despite not knowing the source of Helen's surprise, took advantage of her momentary distraction to reach forward and grasp the front of the bra, yanking backwards, breaking Helen's grip. The bra continued its flight as Charlotte let go. Helen's hands immediately resumed their place, covering herself.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Charlotte asked.

"I calmed you down, earlier. I think it's time to fire you up again."

"So you think you can just play with people as you please?" Charlotte retaliated. "Pluck our strings and make us dance?"

Helen found herself frowning. Charlotte didn't know her, but seemed to have an innate talent for hitting sensitive subjects. Altogether too close to the truth.

"I think you need to dance, for once," Charlotte said in a low voice that was almost a growl. Helen felt a rush of heat, primal adrenaline. Charlotte suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Helen's wrists and wrenching her arms apart, forcing them above her head and using her momentum to throw Helen onto her back, arms trapped above her. Helen's mouth parted as she breathed heavily, Charlotte's grip on her wrists was strong as she glared down at her. Charlotte didn't know where this side of her had come from, she'd never been overly aggressive in bed, but she'd changed today, and she liked it. Very slowly, keeping her grip tight, she leaned down to one side of Helen's head. Her breath washed over Magnus' ear and neck.

"I really wish I'd known I would meet you here," she whispered. A hand carefully extricated itself from Helen's wrists. They both knew Helen could easily break free of the one-handed grip, but Helen didn't budge. Charlotte's hand ran down Helen's side, barely touching, tickling and teasing.

"Why's that?" Helen asked breathlessly.

"Because," Charlotte replied. "I'd have brought some… supplies." Her hand teased the dip above Helen's hipbone.

"Supplies?"

"Yeah, supplies," Charlotte used her knees to push against Helen's thighs, opening her up. Her hand left Helen's skin. The doctor waited for Charlotte to continue, tense in anticipation. Nothing happened. Helen let out a breath, knowing she wouldn't continue unless Helen kept asking, playing her game, dancing to her tune.

"What kind of supplies?"

Charlotte grinned darkly.

"You know, strap-ons. A horseshoe. Even just a good vibrator would do." Helen gulped, not expecting the usually reserved professor to be so descriptive.

"And what would you use those for," Helen asked, her voice wavering.

"I would use them to fuck you so hard you couldn't breathe," Charlotte growled, thrusting three fingers into Helen simultaneously. Helen's eyes rolled back in her head, crying out. Her hands accidentally broke free of Charlotte's grip as her body jerked against the sudden intrusion.

"No moving," Charlotte ordered, grabbing Helen's wrists and slamming them back down. Helen looked up at her with wide eyes, nodding. Charlotte removed her fingers, and Helen whimpered at the loss.

"This is your reward, remember," Charlotte said, now as smug as Magnus had been. Helen nodded again. Charlotte raised her three fingers up to her mouth; inserting them in one at a time and sucking them clean in one go. She then let her hand fall to her side, sitting back on her knees as she surveyed Magnus' naked body for the first time. Her hair was spread out around her head, in disarray from the movement of her arms. Her eyes were wide and dark, the burnt orange sunset making her skin look aflame. She breathed steadily, her chest rising and falling, nipples already taut on her full breasts. Charlotte ran her hands up Helen's sumptuous curves, bending over to bring her face level with Helen's chest. She breathed out hotly, and Helen hummed at the sensation. Charlotte's hands continued to run up and down Helen's sides as Charlotte turned her head, brushing her cheek against the generous bend of Helen's breast. Her lips skimmed Helen's delicate skin, lifting off before she hit any sensitive areas. Soon Helen was thrusting her chest upwards, physically begging for Charlotte to touch her where she wanted. When Helen started making frustrated sounds, Charlotte left her breasts completely, planting a kiss in the valley between them before migrating upwards.

Charlotte came across a cut just above Helen's right breast and carefully kissed around it. She opened her eyes, finding the next wound, and kissed around it. The deviant need for control was seeping out of Charlotte as she was reminded yet again of what Helen had gone through, partly because of her. She abandoned her plan for teasing domination, reaching up to guide Helen's arms back down to her sides. As the sun finished setting, Charlotte paid tribute to every cut, gash, and burn Helen had sustained that day. When she came to the bandage surrounding Helen's left wrist, she looked up into the doctor's eyes for permission. With Helen's nod, Charlotte gently unwrapped it, laying the bandage on the side table. The wound underneath was mysteriously half healed already. The whole process was inexplicably moving, Helen thought, closing her eyes against the rush of emotion. She was always the one who took care of people, healed them, and nurtured them back to health. And now she had a woman who was still, for all intents and purposes, a stranger to her yet who had taken it upon herself to care for her.

Charlotte paid extra attention to Helen's face, kissing every inch of her cheeks, chin, forehead, nose, and mouth. She laid a soft kiss to each of Helen's closed eyelids. When Charlotte finally finished, she made her way full circle back to Helen's chest. With a sigh, Charlotte laid her head down, resting above Helen's full breasts. Helen wrapped her arms around Charlotte.

"That reward was…"

"Not exactly what I'd planned," Charlotte said wryly.

"Which is fine by me," Helen replied. "That's more… personal attention, than I've received in a long time."

Charlotte smiled, and Helen could feel it against her skin.

"It means more than you know," Helen admitted.

Charlotte's body rubbed against Helen's as she moved to kiss her softly. "I really don't understand you," Charlotte said.

"I'm used to that."

"I want to."

"You don't know what you're asking," Helen said quietly.

"I didn't know what I'd be getting into today. But it happened, and I survived."

Helen recognized the stubborn streak in her new partner and stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the tranquil peace that had settled over her. Charlotte noted her silence and sighed, accepting that she wouldn't get anything out of Helen tonight.

"All in good time, then," Charlotte stated amiably. Helen breathed a sigh of relief; lifting her hand to stroke Charlotte's tangled curls. Charlotte could feel Helen's heartbeat underneath her face, her own breath evening out to beat in tune with Helen's. Helen's fingers continued to stroke as both women's breathing slowed down, deepening. Soon they were asleep in each other's arms, the faint glow of moonlight illuminating them.

* * *

A few hours later, Charlotte woke from a dream, screaming. She could feel the knife slicing through her throat with Nicolls' laughing face, leering above her, hot blood pouring out from her neck. Helen woke up and held Charlotte tight, wiping the sweat from her brow, and whispering soothing words. When her shaking continued, Charlotte didn't know what to do, so Helen laid down and let Charlotte take out the adrenaline, frustration, fear, and anger onto Helen's body. Charlotte's fingers drove into Helen with force, her bites leaving marks, her hoarse cries swallowed by Helen's lips, crushing into her with bruising force. Helen did her best to distract Charlotte from the lingering, clawing nightmare. Afterwards, they fell into a deep sleep once more, bodies entwined, comforting and protecting.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

So. Did we all like it? ;) Do we want MORE? There's a whole other "day or two" left, after all.MS


	2. Cleaning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Charlotte's a research scientist, but also a teacher. I've decided to officially make her specialty Virology, and say she is the co-chair of Virology at Yale. Magnus deserves a powerful lady.

Magnus woke slowly, breaking through the lull of sleep with the lazy progress of someone waking from a good dream into an even better reality. Helen smiled, burrowing further into the plush pillow as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was warm but not hot, the perfect temperature. The downy sheets were like a balm to burned skin. Long unused muscles twinged when she moved them, but it felt good. A smooth, slim body was pressed against her back, legs tangled with hers while an arm rested under Helen's side. The hand splayed out on the mattress beside her. Sighing, Helen stretched.

Hmm, what was that?

She stretched her legs again, and a slight wave of pleasure rolled over her. She moaned, softly.

"Good morning," whispered a delicate, feminine voice, just above Helen's right ear. Magnus smiled and turned her head, opening her eyes drowsily.

"Mmm, good morning," she whispered back. Helen's mussed hair and soft, sleepy features were too adorable to resist. Charlotte leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Better than I have in years," replied Helen honestly.

Pleasure tweaked through her again, and Magnus' eyes fluttered closed. She opened them to see a grinning Charlotte. Helen looked down her body and found a slender hand insinuated between her thighs. Charlotte twisted the offending hand and Magnus turned her face into her pillow to muffle her response. Charlotte chuckled into her ear.

"Have you been taking advantage of me in my sleep?" accused Helen. Charlotte kissed her bare shoulder.

"I most certainly have," she whispered, her hot breath tickling Helen's cheek for a moment before her tongue peeked out to trace the shell of her ear.

"By all means, please continue," invited Magnus. Her strained tone spurred Charlotte on. The professor lifted her right leg, gingerly wrapping it over the top of Helen's, tensing her thigh to pull Helen's leg back, opening her up further to Charlotte's skilled fingers. Magnus figured Charlotte must have been awake for some time because Helen was thoroughly wet. Helen let her body go slack, perfectly malleable under Charlotte's ministrations. Her eyes drifted shut as she was carried along, wondering if she could possibly still be dreaming. It was a nice dream.

Charlotte continued to tease Helen, sliding her fingers through velvety slick folds, rubbing and caressing, but never pushing in or moving up. Helen started to rock minutely against her, wordlessly requesting more.

"You'll have to ask," Charlotte spoke into her neck, lips fluttering against her skin. "What do you want, Helen?"

"Please, Charlotte…" Helen couldn't think, couldn't figure out how to say anything more.

"Not good enough," Charlotte grinned into her neck, teasing a fingertip into her opening, then pulling out. Helen mewled.

"Oh god…"

"You can do it, Helen," she encouraged.

Magnus willed her muzzy brain to wake up and think. She dragged a heavy arm to clasp Charlotte's hand, lying at her side. She threaded her fingers through, and squeezed.

"Charlotte, please, make me come."

"That's it," grinned Charlotte, triumphantly. She slid a finger fully in as a reward.

"Yes! More, please!"

She pulled the finger out and thrust it in, harder.

"God, I'm so wet…"

Charlotte kissed her neck, skimming her lips back up to her ear.

"I made you come in your sleep, already," her throaty voice informed Helen.

Helen moaned, drawn out by a second finger joining the first. She continued to float the line of sleep and satisfaction. Charlotte extricated her hand from Helen's and moved it to her stomach, stroking the supple skin in small arcs, working her way up to her chest. She let her thumb caress Helen's delicate nipple, the little bud rising slowly to meet her touch. Charlotte plucked at it a few times before taking the whole breast in her hand, kneading the heavy globe. She started to lay open, wet kisses to Helen's neck and shoulder, moving the thumb of the hand between Helen's legs to brush against her clit. Helen tensed, losing her breath for a moment before sighing heavily. Charlotte continued to murmur into her ear, Helen responding with slurred, pleasure soaked words as she climbed the final steps towards completion. Charlotte thrust, rubbed, and pinched.

"I'm so close," Helen warned, her voice high and strained.

"I know, babe."

Helen's hips jerked at a particularly fabulous twist. She pressed back into Charlotte, and could feel the other woman's heat burning into her. Helen grabbed onto the sheets, her pillow, whatever she could find to hold onto as she started to lose control, writhing against the pliable mattress. In a sudden fit of inspiration, Helen lifted a hand and flung it backwards, over her side and down to where she knew Charlotte would be. Her fingers found Charlotte's hot center in an instant, plunging her fingers into her with no preamble. Charlotte cried out into her neck, biting down as her body convulsed at the sudden sweet intrusion. The hand in Helen froze as Charlotte's brain raced to reboot itself. Helen felt her orgasm ebb away, but that was ok.

"You're almost as wet as I am," Helen stated huskily. "Does pleasuring me, taking advantage of me, get you off?" she growled.

She felt Charlotte nod against her neck.

"God yes," Charlotte answered. "Everything about you turns me on."

Helen braced her wrist against the small of her own back. It was an awkward position, but it allowed Charlotte to ride her fingers at will. She clung to Helen, fingers still inside her, but immobile, as she worked herself up to where Helen was at. Sweat beaded, making Charlotte's curls loosen and cling to Helen's neck and her chest to slide hotly against her back.

Finally, Helen started to move her hips again, pressing herself forward into Charlotte's touch, and then pushing back as Charlotte drove into her. They rocked together, words lost to breathy sighs and moans. Helen hit the top first, highly sensitive from the orgasm she didn't remember having. She clenched around Charlotte's hand, squeezing her fingers, so deep inside, as her body went rigid, back arching. Charlotte followed the curve of her spine, pressing into her until she followed Helen over the edge. She moaned out Helen's name before her voice gave out, and all they could do was gasp for breath, clutching at one another.

In the euphoric after-haze, Helen almost fell asleep again. She had to fight hard against the urge, so warm and comfortable, buzzing with release. She breathed in deeply and twisted her body, turning over to face Charlotte. She draped an arm across the other woman's waist. Charlotte's eyes were closed, though a small smile played across her lips.

"That's the best wake-up call I've received in a while," said Helen.

"Maybe I should put 'alarm clock' on my resume," suggested Charlotte. Magnus laughed lightly.

"No, I'd rather keep this secret to myself," she selfishly decided.

"Jealous of my future lovers already?" Charlotte teased.

Helen shrugged. "Maybe."

Helen then leaned in for a proper, long, good morning kiss. Both women knew they should be getting up soon, but refused to break the tranquil morning spell. Magnus gently urged Charlotte to lie on her back, wrapping her arms around her and tucking a leg between hers. She shuffled over so Helen could rest her head on Charlotte's chest, just above the soft cushion of her breasts. Helen sighed contentedly, mind drifting through no particular train of thought, just enjoying the company of the beautiful professor.

"You know, you're only the second woman I've ever slept with," Charlotte suddenly blurted. Magnus started, surprised. The younger woman had been a little hesitant at first, certainly, but…

"Really?"

Charlotte nodded. "Well actually third, technically, but both were a long time ago."

Helen raised a well formed eyebrow.

"The first was in University," Charlotte elaborated. "Second year. I was curious. She was a senior, and utterly stunning." She smiled, wistfully.

"And the second?" Helen gently prompted.

"That was a week after I received my PhD. I was still riding the high, but was single at the time and was depressed that I had no one to share my excitement with. I met a woman at a bar. I was so drunk, I barely remember it."

"I've had a few of those nights myself," Helen told her. In another age, when things like cocaine and absinthe were, while not officially condoned, were widely consumed. Then there was the 60's, which she'd lived through twice. Granted, the latter time was spent mostly in seclusion, but still.

"Well I thank God for those women," remarked Helen, shaking herself out of her reverie before she revealed too much. "They taught you well."

Charlotte blushed, bowing her head to kiss the top of Helen's hair.

"Thanks…"

They lay in comfortable silence for several moments, Charlotte playing with a strand of Helen's dark hair while Magnus gently stroked her side.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Magnus finally said, "But if those were your only experiences with women… I'm assuming you're not gay?"

"No, I'm not. It was more experimentation, satisfying the itch."

"Then out of curiosity… why try again? Why me?"

At this Charlotte sighed, her hand stilling in Helen's hair. She thought very hard for a few moments before her hand moved to cup Helen's face and turn it up so that they were looking eye to eye.

"To be honest? I have no idea," Charlotte said. "Or rather, I have many ideas, but nothing I could properly put into words. There's just… something about you, Helen. I don't know if it's because you're smart, brave, confident, or just too damn beautiful, but there's something about you that just draws people in."

Helen pursed her lips, absorbing the information.

"Then of course, there's the whole grand mystery you cloak yourself in," Charlotte smirked. "It makes you somewhat irresistible. Every one of those guys would have done anything for you."

Magnus frowned, suddenly breaking eye contact and shifting her body off Charlotte so that her face was turned away.

"I'm sorry," said Charlotte, concerned, sitting up. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Helen sighed. "I know you didn't… I'm sorry, it's just… I've had people willing to follow me before who have died because of it."

Charlotte stiffened.

"I often wish people could just hate me and stay away for their own safety."

"Are you trying to tell me," Charlotte said slowly, "That if I stick around you, there might be repeats of yesterday's insanity?"

"Without a doubt," Magnus replied regretfully.

Charlotte contemplated this for several minutes.

"Well, I survived this time," she declared. "And I gotta say I discovered some things about myself that I'm pretty proud of. Almost caving under threat of torture, not so much, but otherwise I thought I did alright…"

Magnus turned back to face her, and seeing the hopeful look in her eyes, Magnus' heart melted a bit. She leaned forward, rising up on her arms to kiss her.

"You did wonderfully. I've seen many who've run away in similar situations."

Charlotte blushed and grinned, humbled by the praise, giving Helen a quick kiss back before gathering her in her arms, pulling them both back down to the bed. This time Charlotte rested her head on Magnus' chest.

"So how often do you get yourself into life or death situations?" Charlotte asked, half joking and half afraid of the answer.

"Far more often than I'd care for."

"How many years ago did you start… whatever it is that you do?"

"A long time ago."

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?"

Magnus let out a short laugh.

"Not anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"Many reasons."

Charlotte huffed, exasperated. "Care to elaborate on any?"

Magnus shook her head, amusedly. "Persistent, aren't we?"

The younger woman simply raised an eyebrow and waited. She knew when to ask questions and when to shut up. Magnus became serious.

"I don't want to scare you off, for one," she admitted. Charlotte snorted, causing Magnus to squirm. It tickled.

"If I haven't run away after the evil X-Men episode, do you think I will just because I learn your age?"

Magnus had to admit it was a somewhat fair argument.

"You never know. It's a good point, but… not yet Charlotte, please."

The professor sighed, but acquiesced.

"Just so long as you tell me eventually. And by that I don't mean a year or five from now."

Magnus smiled. "If you still want to be around me after a year, then you'll have earned it."

Charlotte's eyes darkened, and she grinned. "I'm pretty sure I'll still want to be around," she told Magnus in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"I hope so," breathed Helen as Charlotte laid a soft kiss to her solar plexus, then between her breasts, then the underside of a breast. Magnus tensed for the next step, but Charlotte merely brushed her lips across her satiny nipple as she moved up to taste the skin of her neck.

"I guess it's my turn to ask," Charlotte murmured against her. "Are you…?"

"No, I'm not gay," Magnus replied. "If I'm interested in a person romantically, then I'll pursue it. I fall for personalities, people, not gender."

Charlotte nodded. "Makes sense to me, even if others might not get it."

"I don't often pay mind to what other people think," Magnus grinned.

The professor grinned then dipped back down to Helen's neck, drawing a satisfied sound from Helen, who let her head fall to the side to fully bare herself. Charlotte took her time, slowly licking, sucking, biting then soothing Helen's smooth skin. She travelled up to the sweet spot behind her ear, then back down to dip into the hollow of her collarbones. By the time she made it to Helen's lips, the doctor was hazy with lazy pleasure. Their tongues tangled languidly, neither in any hurry. When Charlotte moved down far enough to tease her tongue in and out of Helen's belly button, Helen gasped for her to stop.

"Why?" Charlotte asked, petulantly.

"Because if we don't stop now, I'll never get showered or packed, and I'll miss this afternoon's flight."

Flights departed at regular intervals for the convenience of the guests. Helen had been hoping to catch the one at one o'clock that afternoon.

"You don't need to get packed," Charlotte grinned.

It was true. Since early the day before, Helen hadn't once opened her suitcase. It still lay on its side where it had been kicked in their haste to make it to the bed.

"Well I still need to shower," said Helen, after a moment.

Charlotte's grin grew wider.

"How about a bath?"

"Food first?" Helen had just realized she hadn't eaten since before she'd arrived on the island the day before. Normally that wouldn't be much of a problem, but she'd expended an astonishing amount of energy in the last 24 hours. She could only assume Charlotte would be even more famished than she. As if on cue, Charlotte's stomach growled, eliciting a giggle from the virologist. Helen grinned, and grudgingly extricated herself from Charlotte's grasp, gingerly moving off the bed and standing up. She raised her arms above her head, arching her back and stretching quickly, only semi-aware of Charlotte's wide brown eyes staring at her bare backside. Helen strode confidently towards the closet at the far side of the room against the wall. She opened it, satisfied to see plush, terrycloth robes hanging in wait. She'd been certain Feliz would keep his facilities fully stocked with necessary amenities. While clothes weren't necessary after the night they'd had, she figured Charlotte wasn't as comfortable walking around naked as she was. Helen donned her own robe, then, while fingering another, had a thought. She smiled as she unhooked the robe from its hanger, turning around to face Charlotte. With a smirk, Helen raised her index finger, pointing it at Charlotte, then curling it towards herself in a "come-hither" gesture.

Charlotte gulped, clutching the sheet around her chest a little harder, brows furrowing.

"Come along, darling, don't be shy," Helen encouraged. Charlotte wasn't sure why she was suddenly so reluctant to be naked in front of Helen. She already had been the day before, but her emotional state had been so different then, her inhibitions lowered, and her mind not working as it usually did. Here, now, with the sun shining, she wouldn't be able to hide if something went wrong. Charlotte looked into Helen's bright, blue eyes and sighed. Why was she afraid? She sensed that Helen Magnus had seen a lot of things throughout the years and would accept any flaws or abnormalities without hesitation. Charlotte took a deep breath and cast the sheet aside, swinging her legs over the bed and standing up. Helen's gaze raked up and down her body, making Charlotte tingle as she walked towards her. Charlotte reached out to take the robe from the doctor's grasp but met only air as Helen pulled it back. Charlotte cocked her head to the side.

"Helen…"

"Kiss first."

Charlotte's hand flew out to grasp the edge of the robe using it to pull Helen forward. Her other hand snaked up behind Helen's neck, bringing her toward her so that their mouths met in a sensuous kiss. When Helen was satisfied, she smiled against Charlotte's lips and pulled back, handing the robe over. Charlotte put it on slowly, keeping her eyes on Helen's. When she was finished knotting the tie, she took one end in her hand and whipped it around in a circle, hitting Helen.

"Ooh," Helen crooned, grabbing the rope in her hand and pulling Charlotte forward. "Let's not get into that, or we'll never make it to breakfast."

"It's brunch by now."

Helen glanced at the clock on the wall.

"So it is."

Helen let go of the robe and found Charlotte's hand, threading their fingers together before leading them out of the bedroom into the lounge. Both women were shocked to see a shining silver food cart resting idly by the door. They looked at one another, and then shook their heads amusedly.

"Perhaps Feliz gets bored sometimes up in his plane all the time," Helen said as they walked towards the cart.

"He just flies around thinking of way's he can play cupid for his poor, hapless clients?" Charlotte suggested as she removed a domed silver lid from a tray, discovering an array of fresh fruit. Helen lifted a linen napkin off a basket, finding still hot croissants and assorted pastries.

"Something like that," the doctor replied, finding a plate and handing it to Charlotte. They gathered an assortment of fruit, croissants, and other delights, as well as glasses of orange juice and tea. They set their brunch on trays and then carried them outside through the double glass doors in the bedroom. Cozy beach chairs and a sturdy table awaited them on the wooden deck that lay beyond.

Brunch was a quiet affair, the food delicious, and the sun warm as they basked in the calm, mellow atmosphere. Magnus' mind sometimes wandered to the state of affairs back home, but she tried to ignore the intrusive work thoughts and focus on the woman beside her. Charlotte's thoughts were consumed by Helen, and the wild, unexpected trip Charlotte had ended up ex[eroemcomg. How could she go back to Yale, back to her office life, after this? She glanced at Helen. Some of the scratches on her cheek and chest had disappeared. She didn't mention it.

When their stomachs were full, it became a choice between falling asleep in the lulling warmth of the sun or moving back inside. Knowing they didn't have much more time together, they went inside. As much as they both wanted, neither of them could simply take a week off to stay in this little paradise.

As they dropped their trays back onto the cart, Charlotte spoke. "Why don't you relax for a bit while I get a bath ready for you?"

"Thank you, Charlotte, but you don't have to…"

"I insist."

Helen grinned at her boldness. "Fine, if you must," she teased.

Charlotte smiled. "Oh, I must." She turned and reentered the bedroom, making her way to the bathroom and closing the door.

Helen looked around, wondering how long it would take and what she could do in the meantime. She found Charlotte's continuing, deferent thanks rather frustrating. She was completely unused to being taken care of. She also found it rather endearing. Relax, Charlotte had said. Magnus' eyes caught a stack of books neatly arranged on the shelf under the side table by the couch. She knelt down in front of the stack, eyes skimming the titles. The subject matter was diverse, and to Helen's amazement, she found herself skipping over anything of depth or gravity, choosing a romance novel instead. She shook her head at herself as she settled into the deep cushions of the couch. She really had needed an escape, hadn't she? Ironic. She'd just spent 113 years thinking, waiting to get back to her Sanctuary, and barely a few weeks in, she was taking time off. She knew the reasons, though. It wasn't the work that kept her away, it was the loneliness. She loved her team, in her own way, but the familial relationships did nothing to ease the physical ache for companionship. She'd taken a few lovers over the last century, she'd had to. She would have gone mad otherwise. But she hadn't had nearly as many as she had the first time around. With a sigh, she opened the book and began to read. She'd forgotten how much she could enjoy being still, calm, her thoughts drifting over inconsequential matters.

When Charlotte called to her that the bath was ready, Helen almost regretted leaving the silent world of her book.

Almost.

She strode gracefully to the bathroom, noticing steam wafting out from under the door. It opened as she approached, Charlotte smiling widely, ushering her in. Helen gasped. A few dozen candles littered the large bathroom, their little flames swaying merrily back and forth. The late morning sun shone brightly outside, but Charlotte had done her best to blot it out. Heavy curtains were pulled across the full-length windows that looked out onto their beach. The drapery was thick, but sunlight still peeked through, the little shafts of bright light adding a surreal glow to the flickering candles. Miniscule dust motes floated through the beams, wavering in the haze of the hot water and scented steam. Helen could already feel the tensions in her muscles ebbing. The bathtub was large, practically a hot tub, and had a broad showerhead on the far wall. At the foot of the tub was a telephone-shower type attachment that you could pull out and use to wash any place you liked. Glancing at the wall behind her, beside the door, Helen could see several switches, knowing there must be jets as well.

"Here," Charlotte said quietly, moving behind Helen and helping her remove her robe. Charlotte quickly hung it up on a hook on the back of the door. She laid her hands on Helen's strong shoulders, guiding her to the edge of the tub. Helen's long leg rose up and over the edge, testing the water with the tips of her toes. She sucked in a breath at its heat.

"Too hot?"

"No, it'll be good."

Charlotte held Helen's hand, steadying her while she sunk her leg into the hot water, planting her foot, and then bringing her other leg to join the first. Helen turned to face the far end of the tub, and sat down. As she sunk into the hot, lavender and citrus scented water, she was sure she'd entered heaven. She closed her eyes and hissed as the hot water washed over all the cuts she didn't know she had. She finally hit the bottom, the clean water rising to almost fully cover her breasts. Helen opened her eyes to see Charlotte light one last candle, then turn and smile softly down at her. Helen knew this probably was the closest she'd get to heaven on Earth.

Charlotte knelt down and leaned over the side of the tub to kiss her. Her robe slipped open a bit as she did so. Helen raised a wet hand, slipping it between the folds of the robe, brushing against Charlotte's chest. Charlotte smiled, keeping her lips against Helen's as she reached up, removing Helen's hand.

"This one's for you," she murmured. Helen sighed, once again out of control, at this woman's whim. She let her body completely relax, sinking a bit further into the hot bath. She cupped her hands and brought them up over her head, letting go, wetting her hair then smoothing it away from her face. The hot water trickled down her scalp, the sides of her head, ears, neck, bringing with it a wave of lethargy.

"This is nice."

Charlotte smiled. "Glad you like it."

Helen hummed and closed her eyes. A splash made her open them a second later. Charlotte chuckled, splashing some water up into Helen's face.

"Hey!"

"No relaxing quite yet."

"Why not?"

"I have plans for you."

The seductive promise in Charlotte's eyes made Helen's breath quicken. "More?"

"Yup."

"You're insatiable."

"You're the one who wanted to keep going last night!"

"Yes, well…" Helen trailed off.

"That's what I thought," Charlotte smirked.

"Who's cheeky now?"

Charlotte bent over and kissed Helen's wet cheek.

"You'll be keeping those sarcastic comments to yourself in a few minutes," the professor promised. Helen merely raised her eyebrows and waited. Charlotte moved to the far end of the tub and removed the telephone-showerhead from its berth. She made sure she'd adjusted it to the proper setting before turning it on, a strong jet of water pulsing out to hit the water by Helen's feet. Errant drops sprayed up and hit a few candles. Their flames sputtered, but kept burning.

Charlotte let the device drop into the tub, an undercurrent playing across Helen's feet as Charlotte moved back to her head, leaning in and kissing her. Their tongues twined together, still tasting faintly of fresh fruit. As Charlotte kissed Helen, she reached into the water and fished about until she found the showerhead, grasping the handle and carefully pointing it against the wall of the tub so the current didn't directly touch Helen. Charlotte kept it steady as her lips slid off Helen's to her jaw. She slowly made her way down Helen's neck, sucking on the damp skin. It tasted faintly of lavender citrus bath oils and dried sweat from their previous encounters. Charlotte loved Helen's skin. She moved down to the older woman's collarbones, dipping her tongue into the hollows above, nibbling on the thin skin. She dipped her free hand under the water, placing it under Helen's arm and gently pulling her upwards and out of the water. Helen shivered as the slightly cooler air hit her chest. Charlotte's soft lips set about warming her again. In repeat of last night, Charlotte avoided Helen's nipples until she squirmed.

Charlotte moved back to Helen's neck, starting her journey all over again.

"Charlotte…" Helen protested weakly. The younger woman lifted the showerhead out of the water, aiming it at the spot she'd sucked on earlier. The hot jet of water hit Helen and she gasped, body rocking. Charlotte manipulated the jet to follow the path of her mouth. The hot water burned on contact, but when it ran down Helen's neck, it created tendrils of warm wetness that enticed and aroused, meandering at random, caressing her skin. The hot spray passed over her neck and chest, moving right between her breasts, before Charlotte led it over the underside of one. Helen reached out to grab the side of the tub. The jet inched closer and closer to her nipple, already peaking from the incredible, constant yet wavering pressure that was nearing it. When Charlotte finally passed the jet over her nipple, Helen moaned, chest thrusting forward to meet the hot pleasure. The jet circled over and around until Helen's breathing came in pants. Charlotte moved to her other nipple and did the same. Under the water Helen crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together as her hand squeezed the tub side.

After several minutes of aching pleasure, a cool breeze played over Helen's chest. Charlotte let the jet drop into the tub. Helen's hand moved to pick it up again but Charlotte's lunged into the water to stop her. Charlotte gripped Helen's wrist and brought it up, wrapping it behind her neck, shivering as drops of water fell down her back before they were absorbed by her robe. Both of Charlotte's hands then moved to hold Helen's sides, above her waist, but below her armpits. The young woman leaned over the edge of the tub and got her first full taste of Helen's breasts. Her mouth closed over a hard nipple and she sucked, working it between her tongue and teeth, rolling it around before pulling more in. She feasted on her breasts until both of Helen's hands were around her neck, pulling her closer. When Charlotte felt herself getting too aroused, she slowed down and stopped. Helen's hands moved to cup her face, squeezing gently before falling back into the water.

Charlotte sat back on her legs, taking in the full picture of Helen Magnus, reclined, wet and aroused amidst lightly lapping waves. The water, tinged with scented oils, made her skin shine. Charlotte's throat grew tight as she realized this might be the last time she ever had the opportunity to bring Helen to orgasm. Their time was almost up. Soon, they would have to face reality. Helen's thoughts were nowhere near as morose. Her body was humming and her limbs felt molten, pliable, and relaxed. Her hand drifted down her stomach, floating towards her center, idly touching herself while she waited for Charlotte's next move. Charlotte shook her head when she realized what Helen was doing.

Stop mooning and get to work! she commanded herself.

Charlotte's hand entered the tub, thankful that the water was still mostly hot as she found the showerhead again. Grasping it firmly, she suddenly aimed it at the hand playing between Helen's legs. Helen jumped in surprise, her hand reflexively flying out of the jets path, incidentally baring her core to its heady stream. She cried out as it hit her clit, pleasure bursting forth for a mere moment, before Charlotte whipped the jet away. Helen's eyes caught Charlotte, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Well played," Helen said, her voice silken as she removed a leg from the water, hooking it over the edge of the tub and opening herself up.

"Not like that," Charlotte shook her head. Helen frowned, bringing her leg back down. Charlotte let the jet go and stood up. She undid the belt of her robe and shrugged it off. It fell with a light thwump onto the ground. Helen reached out and took her hand as Charlotte stepped into the tub. She stayed standing, holding onto Helen and helping her rise up. Helen's limbs were heavy with heat and water. Charlotte turned her around and then backed her up until Helen's legs hit the far side of the tub against the wall where the stationary shower hung. The tub didn't go all the way to the wall, and Helen was grateful when Charlotte eased her to sit down on the outer edge. Charlotte sunk down onto her knees in the water, her right hand moving behind her to fish blindly for the jet. Her left hand moved to rest on Helen's right knee, already spread wide. Charlotte squeezed her knee lightly as she brought the jet to her side. Helen had the sudden urge to giggle at the image Charlotte presented, her weapon cocked and ready to go by her side, intent on slaying Magnus. Helen kept her face schooled, though. She didn't think Charlotte would quite appreciate the twisted weapons humour.

"Remember when I said I wish I'd brought supplies?" Charlotte asked, her voice low, husky. Helen nodded. "I still intend to fuck you blind." Helen swallowed heavily. "But for now, this will have to do."

The jet hit Helen's leg just above her knee, and all humour vanished. Her focus went straight to keeping herself in control, her legs from quivering. The strong current burned its trail along her thigh, her insides already clenching in anticipation. Charlotte moved it up her leg, to the crease at her hips, then up and around her quivering center, crossing over her bikini line. She ran it down the crease of her other hip, shifting it so it was poised directly at her core, but too low to give her satisfaction. In a sudden, confident move, Charlotte drew the jet swiftly up the seam of Helen's pussy, bottom to hip, Helen's folds parting under the force, pleasure igniting at her clit as it passed over.

"Oh god," Helen shuddered. Charlotte circled the spray around her again, before taking another pass over her. Helen's head dropped back to hit the wall, biting her lip between her teeth, trying to breathe. Charlotte gripped her knee hard, and kept the jet steady against Helen's opening, the constant barrage of water teasing, molding the skin under it but never able to breach. The jet slowly moved up through her folds, Charlotte swaying it back and forth, alighting every nerve in and around Helen's quaking sex. As she neared Helen's clit, she had to move in closer to her, using her own body to prevent Helen's legs from caving inwards. When she finally hit Helen's sensitive nub, a long moan flew from Helen's lips. At first she thought the heat, the wet pressure, would be too much, but the initial shock soon ebbed. She forced her eyes to open, looking at Charlotte. The professor was concentrating on her task, but sensed Helen's scrutiny, looking up to meet her glazed, wild eyes. Helen's mouth was hanging open, her brows furrowed as she held Charlotte's gaze, breathing erratically. Charlotte suddenly lifted up onto her knees, leaning in and crushing her lips against Magnus'. One of Helen's hands flew to the back of Charlotte's neck, kissing her fiercely, while the other gripped her narrow seat, shakily trying to keep herself upright.

Charlotte's hand never wavered, the hot water battering Helen's clit relentlessly. The older woman could already feel the first tendrils of orgasm threading through her veins. Her hips started thrusting against the jet in a useless attempt to have more, more heat, more pressure, desperately searching for something solid to move against but finding only water. Charlotte's head dropped to Helen's chest, sucking a nipple into her mouth and biting down. Helen's hips bucked, and she cried out, her vision swimming. Charlotte flew to her other breast, taking it into her mouth and sinking her teeth hard into the tender flesh. Helen cried out again, the hand on the edge of the tub flying back and hitting the wall as her back arched, climax ripping through her. Breath fled her body, mouth gulping for air as her legs shook against Charlotte's torso. Helen waited for the afterglow, the liquefying of her spine as her orgasm ebbed and her body went limp, but it never came. Charlotte was still holding the jet against her, the pleasure bordering pain.

"P…please!" Helen begged, moving her legs against Charlotte's waist to try and throw her off, but the professor stood her ground. Her clit burned, fire consuming her legs, shaking uncontrollably, squeezing Charlotte until she could barely breathe. Helen's second orgasm grew like a blazing inferno, taking only moments, catching fire and spreading instantly throughout her body, blinding her, short circuiting any thoughts or feelings besides ferocious ecstasy. She screamed. Charlotte almost joined her in rapture at the sound, the sight of her lover red-faced and beyond reason. Charlotte wrapped an arm around Helen's back, holding her steady as she pressed her body against Helen's oil-slick skin, burying her face in Helen's neck, feeling her wild pulse beneath her lips. She finally let the jet fall into the tub, her arm rising to join her other around Helen, holding her tight. Helen's body continued to jerk as her head grew light. She suddenly remembered to breathe, and gasped, sucking in a deep, shaky breath.

For several minutes Charlotte held her, stroking her back softly, soothingly. Helen's body slowly calmed, growing still but for the occasional tremble that still coursed through her legs and stomach.

"Christ, Charlotte…" she finally squeezed out.

Charlotte laughed into her neck, the puff of air making Helen shiver, ultra-sensitive.

After a few more minutes, Helen finally shifted, growing uncomfortable on the hard ledge. Charlotte grudgingly let go of her, helping her to stand. Helen winced, hunching slightly.

"Don't think I'll be able to wear underwear for days," Helen muttered as they made their way out of the tub.

"Please don't tell me that," Charlotte pleaded.

Helen suddenly stopped.

"You realize we never actually cleaned ourselves?"

Charlotte started. "Oh…"

Helen rolled her eyes. Charlotte shrugged coyly as she got back into the tub, kneeling down and removing the plug to let it drain. They worked in unison to prepare shampoo, conditioner, body wash and towels while the tub drained. When it was empty, they stepped back in, moving to the wall mounted shower and turning it on. The water was light as raindrops, a refreshing change to the torrent of before. They worked quietly and efficiently to clean each other, their touches comforting instead of arousing. When they were done, they wrapped themselves in the large towels, blew out the candles, and opened the curtains. Helen looked around the bathroom and gave a little sigh before leaving.

"You ok?" asked Charlotte as they set about finding the bits of clothing they'd strewn about the room.

"Fine," Helen replied. "Just… happy."

Charlotte stopped what she was doing. "Me too."

They shared a smile, and got back to work. Once she'd turned her back, Helen frowned. This entire affair had gotten a bit more emotional than she'd planned.

A while later they were both dressed in new clothes, hair still damp. They'd opted to forgo any beautification. They were both getting on long flights today, what was the point of wasting their last hour together putting on makeup?

"I still can't find my underwear," Charlotte announced.

"Leave it be. Your sex life is the hot topic, remember? We wanted to give them something to talk about. You've done a fine job."

"I hope the walls are soundproof. Cause if not, I guarantee someone heard you screaming earlier," Charlotte grinned. "They'll have lots to talk about."

Helen let out a "Humph," and elbowed her playfully. Charlotte laughed, and then grew serious. Helen bowed her head, knowing they couldn't put this off any longer.

"I want to see you again," Charlotte said, bravely starting the conversation.

"I'd like the same."

"Do you ever come to New Haven, for your work?"

"I could."

"Are you going to tell me where you work?"

Helen took a deep breath. It was decision time. She looked up at Charlotte through dark lashes. Helen reached down and unzipped the front pocket of her suitcase. She carefully extricated a single business card. She rubbed her thumb over it absently as she considered it. She raised her head to look at Charlotte again, and extended her hand, her arm steady. Charlotte accepted the card, sensing the magnitude of what it meant for Helen to give this to her. Charlotte was a smart woman. Helen knew that even her simple business card could lead Charlotte on a path of inquiry, of discovery, that might change how she felt about a relationship with the enigmatic Dr. Magnus. Charlotte nodded, and tucked the card into her back pocket, rather than her suitcase. It was silly, perhaps, but maybe having the card in her pocket would make Charlotte feel that much closer to Helen once they'd parted ways.

"You might actually be able to help me sometime," Helen offered.

"Really?"

"Yes. I come across new viruses with frightening regularity."

"I'd be happy to help, anytime."

"And now that you're carrying your own, dormant virus… well, if you ever need any medical help or consultation, you know who to call."

Charlotte nodded.

Helen took another breath and stepped forward, hands rising to cup Charlotte's face, gently. Charlotte's hands did the same. They kissed slowly, beautifully. A goodbye kiss. It didn't last long, easing off until they're lips merely touched, and they breathed each other's breath. Charlotte's hands dropped to Helen's waist and she hugged her body to hers. They held each other for a few moments before simultaneously pulling back. Charlotte absently wiped under her eye. Brushing a hair away, of course.

"Well," Helen said briskly. "We have things to do."

Charlotte nodded. Helen had missed the 1 p.m. flight, so was going to take the 10 p.m. instead. They'd decided to meet with the others for dinner; Feliz had offered to buy the drinks after all! They also wanted to try taking a tour of the island before she left. Helen also wanted to talk to Feliz in private to get the ball rolling on their new business partnership. Once everything was basically set up, they could hold a conference call to hammer out the fine details. Both the women's missions had been successfully completed, if in roundabout ways. Charlotte had thought about leaving on the same flight but couldn't bear the thought of dragging out their goodbye any longer. They would say there farewells in private. Yes, others probably knew what they'd been doing all day, but neither wanted to flaunt it. She gave in to the urge to lay one last kiss on Helen's lips.

"Right," Charlotte smiled. She reached down and took Helen's hand in hers. Helen glanced down, then up into her brown eyes. She nodded.

Hand in hand, they walked out into the balmy afternoon sun.

Several hours later

Magnus sighed, leaning her head against the headrest as the plane sped through the sky. She'd been optimistic about procuring her business deal with Feliz, but the adventure, and the woman that came out of it, were wholly unexpected. She let her mind wander over the events that had taken place after the hostage mess had been cleaned up. A smile graced her lips, and she shifted in her seat, crossing her legs.

She needed to hang out more often.

The End.

 

_________

This was way too fun to write! I really like Charlotte… I can see her bringing out a lighter side of Magnus, whether Magnus wants her to or not. I predict this season Helen is gonna need a lot of loosening up, lol. I hope they bring Charlotte back.

By the way, I didn't mean to offend anyone by making Charlotte NOT gay. She very well could be. Having been in fandom for a LONG time, I'm very aware of a large contingent of female fans who are straight, married, have kids, etc, but have an inexplicable love for Amanda/Sam/Helen. I just wanted to take the opportunity to use Charlotte as a conduit for touching on the subject of "Why do we all fall in love with her?" Yes, this is more a malady concerning Amanda, than Magnus, but… still!


End file.
